


Hairy Cuddles

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Werewolf, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Geoff sick Ryan wants to take care of his mate with everything that is unnecessary when all he wants are hugs with the his furry boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Cuddles

"Do you need some soup, or maybe I can bring the One upstairs for you or I could bring some more blankets for you."

Geoff sighed hearing the many things his werewolf boyfriend kept adding on the list of what he thought he needed. Geoff had caught a slight flu from Kerry and his sneezing feast that he had during a Let's Play when he filled in for Ryan. Ryan felt guilty for indirectly making him sick and so he decided to try and make up for it by catering his every unspoken (unnecessary) whim. Every time Ryan came back up the stairs with something he felt like Geoff needed he would always raise his arms in a motion for a hug or at least a kiss from his worried mate, but he didn't noticed because he always ran back to get something for him from either downstairs or he would rush to the store.

Geoff could hardly talk from not only from strip throat but, also from the many blankets and quilts and pillows that were put over and under him. Ryan was now over by the flat screen in front of the bed connecting the Xbox into the Tv when he felt a pillow hit him on the back of the head. He turned and saw a displeased Geoff who had kicked all of the covers off of himself and he sat in his boxers with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, his mustache looking droopy adding to the sadness. Ryan could sense how upset he was and rushed to his side.

"What's wrong Geoff. Do you not like these covers, I can get you some others. What do you need?"

Geoff said nothing as he grabbed Ryan's arms and dragged him onto the bed with his arms around his waist and his head facing Ryan's, their noses touching. Ryan wrapped his own arms around his neck as he stared into his eyes wondering what was going on and why Geoff had dragged him into bed.

_"You're dumb as dicks dude. I've only wanted you and you keep giving me dumb shit I don't need. Next time, listen to me."_

Ryan nodded and his face turned red as Geoff kissed his nose and grabbed his buttocks. Ryan would make sure to listen to Geoff next time he was sick.


End file.
